Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{y - 9}{5y} = -\dfrac{2}{5y} + \dfrac{10}{5y} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $5y$ , we get: $ y - 9 = -2 + 10$ $ y - 9 = 8$ $ y = 17 $